


Inquisitors

by Winters_stars21



Series: The Adventures of Maul and Ezra [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Maul finds Ezra first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_stars21/pseuds/Winters_stars21
Summary: Ezra meets a mysterious man in the streets of Lothal.





	1. The Inquisitor

Ezra was walking through the market on Lothal, looking for supplies for him and Maul.

They had dropped all the supplies from last week by accident because the Imperials had caught them...well Ezra stealing. Maul had mostly forgiven him after the human explained it was sort of an old habit.

The human was looking for Meiloorun fruits.

The Zabrak had specifically asked for Ezra to find at least one. _Funny, I thought Zabraks were carnivores, maybe he can still eat fruit though? I don't know._ Ezra thought. His master was pretty strange.

Suddenly a strange noise caught the boy's attention.

A moment later, a heck of a lot of Stormtroopers appeared marching through the market and grabbing the vendors, pushing them away from their stands. Then the Stormtroopers started to _burn_  the market.

Ezra dropped what he had and immediately ran up an officer.

"Uh...excuse me, sir. I have a question, what're you doing?! This is one of the only places beings on this planet can get food and you're _burning_ it." The Imperial official glanced at Ezra.

"Nothing you would understand, child. But if you any questions about this, the man over there is happy to answer any of them." The Imperial pointed at a human man with brown hair tied back in a ponytail. The man was quite obviously an Imperial.

Ezra sighed then walked over to him.

The man smiled when he noticed the young human near him. "Hey kid, what can I do for you?" He asked.

Ezra stared at him. This man seemed oddly familiar. "I was wondering why did the Empire started burning the market place to the ground. Do you know?" 

The man responded with a grin. "Because I ordered them to do so. There's been recent rebel activity around the area and we're hoping this will draw them out. Reports said there was two of them, one who always wears a cloak so we never can get a good look at his face to identify what species he is. The other, a young human make who looks remarkably similar to you."

Ezra suddenly realized he'd been caught.

He pulled out his purple lightsaber quickly but not quickly enough. The man before him pulled out a red one.

He was an Inquisitor.

"Look kid, I know your not a Jedi but I still have to take you in. It'll be easy and we can have you back out...rather quickly. I can see you're young so I'm going to go kind of easy on you." He said. The Stormtroopers had gathered around them but the Inquisitor waved them off.

The Inquisitor bowed to Ezra.

The human looked at him confused and the man before him sighed, "We bow to each other before we begin." Ezra bowed back.

He set his blade on Ezra's and struck it, Ezra held his in defense. The man struck again but closely to the boy's face.

He grinned when Ezra parried it. "You were taught well. But did your master teach you this?" Suddenly in one thrust of his lightsaber, the Inquisitor disarmed Ezra.

He held the purple lightsaber in his hand and inspected it carefully. "A purple blade, this is pretty rare. Now that I won I have to bring you back to the base. Troopers, knock him out carefully."

A Stormtrooper approached and Ezra's world became darkness.


	2. Agents of the Empire

Ezra groaned.

_That had hurt. Now...where am I?_  

He opened his eyes and looked around the cell. It was actually a pretty good one and the human imagined that there was a heck of a lot of Stormtroopers outside of it.

Ezra had been sleeping on the bench in there for who knows how long. He focused on his surroundings using the Force. Then he heard voices from outside.

It sounded like that Inquisitor from before and someone else...arguing?

"Third Brother! I demand you let me talk to the boy, he could have valuable information about the Jedi and the rebels!"

"Honey, this boy isn't a Jedi and probably isn't even with the larger rebellion. But he might have information on...The Shadow. We can go in the cell and talk to him _together_ , wouldn't you like that better?" The female sounding voice just huffed at his question.

The door slid open.

Ezra finally got a good look at the man. Brown hair tied back, dark armor most of it on his right arm and a grayish undershirt. A Mirialian woman stood next to him.

She had a weird looking pointy helmet, armor on more of her chest area and face tattoos. She looked at him with an unreadable expression.

The man approached Ezra with a smile when the door closed. He crouched down so he could be on eye level with the boy. "Hey kid, I'm Third Brother and the annoyed looking Mirialian woman back there is Seventh Sister. We just want to ask you a few questions."

Ezra glared at Third Brother.

Seventh Sister groaned. "He's not going to cooperate, it would be easier just to torture him!"

Third Brother sighed. "Love, we try this my way first and when we get back to our room...I can show you how much I care about you."

She smiled at this and came closer to Ezra. "Dear child, the faster we get this done the less you'll have to see Third Brother's ugly mug." She said cheerfully. "I'll ask you a question and you answer, got that?"

Ezra turned to glare at her.

She grinned and continued. "First question, what do you know of the larger rebellion?"

The young human looked confused. "I've never heard of a larger rebellion, seeing as you two can tell when I'm telling the truth." He said at their disbelieving faces.

Third Brother nodded. "You're definitely telling the truth. Next question, do you know of any Zabraks that go by the name, Darth Maul?"

Ezra shook his head. Technically that was the truth, Maul hated being a Sith and being called Darth, so he basically just uses the DarkSide now without the title.

Seventh sister looked thoughtful at this. She leaned down cupping Ezra's face with her hand and brush a a hair back from his forehead. "Child...if you are lying to Third and I, you will _suffer_. I would have threatened to turn you to the Darkness but it seems you already use it which is _quite_ curious."

She stood up as did Third Brother. "Well child, seeing as you don't have the answers we want it seems you're now in the capable hands of Agent Kallus. Now Third Brother on the hand," She turned to face the older human beside her. "How about you show me how much you appreciate me." 

Third Brother grinned at this and the two Inquisitiors started making out with each other.

Ezra made gagging noises as they left the cell.

_I hope they don't plan on coming back anytime soon, that was...disgusting._  

Ezra sighed, he curled up back on the bench and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! Can't wait to see 2016 burn and die, after all the WONDERFUL events this year (if you can't tell, that was sarcasm) it killed Carrie Fisher! Now on that lovely note... Die! Die, 2016!
> 
> Thanks for reading and your feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Master?

Ezra sighed.

He noticed almost a week had passed since he had been captured. The two Inquisitors hadn't been back since they interrogated him a couple of days ago but Kallus visited him.

The young human was growing increasingly bored, usually if he complained to Maul the Zabrak would have given him something to do. Now Ezra was starting to miss the Zabrak's weirdness, it would have given him _something_ to do. 

He noticed the troopers outside came and went every two shifts. The human was planning to escape the next time they brought him food or the next time Kallus visited him. Sadly though he wouldn't be able to fit in a Stormtrooper outfit since he was too short.

 _If Maul was here, he could. Though he might have a problem getting his horns into a helmet._  

Outside came the noise of stomping. The Stormtroopers were changing guards and in a minute or two would bring Ezra some rations.

This was his chance to escape.

The door slid open and a Stormtrooper appeared. 

Ezra ran forward, tackling him down and hopefully knocking him out. A groan came from inside the helmet. Ezra smiled and muttered, "Sorry, nothing personal. I just gotta get out of here, this place is driving me _nuts_!"

The trooper looked at him and sighed in a _very_ familiar voice. "That is why I came to get you, my apprentice."

Ezra stood up in shock. " _Master?!"_

He took off his helmet and the face of the red skinned, black tattooed Zabrak appeared. Maul glared at Ezra. "You could have waited slightly longer before giving up on me, Ezra. But to be fair I would have only given you a minute if I was ever captured."

The Zabrak seemed to notice Ezra was tearing up.

"Apprentice? Are you...okay?" Maul asked hesitantly. Ezra immediately hugged the Zabrak and started to cry into his chest.

"I thought y-you a-a-abandoned me! You said Sith do that to their apprentices all the time! You said _you_  were abandoned!" Ezra cried out. Maul patted him on the back awkwardly.

"Well...I'm here now. I would never abandon you Ezra, we're not Sith _or_ Jedi, we're something entirely new! Now, let us leave this accursed place and get you back to the ship and...Mr. Snugglesworth." Ezra smiled when the Zabrak said that.

"Okay, uh...master? Can you carry me? I think my legs won't work right now." He asked with his Loth-cat eyes. 

Maul groaned but let a small smile show. "Fine. I'll crouch down and you climb onto my back and put your arms around my neck. I shall give you a piggyback ride and when we get back to the ship you can tell me all the horrors you suffered."

Ezra did as the Zabrak said. Maul walked out into the hallway and glanced around before making another move. All of the Stormtroopers looked like they were stabbed with a lightsaber and given a clean swift death.

Ezra sighed, unlike Maul, he rather just knock them out instead of killing them. But the old Nightbrother said his reasons were justified.

Maul carried him down the hall. No Stormtroopers were seen, Ezra thought this was good but Maul seemed to be getting fidgety.

The Zabrak suddenly paused.

The hallway had all of its lights turned off, not Imperial protocol at all.

A red lightsaber activated in the darkness. It was the Third Brother.


	4. Escape

The Third Brother grinned.

"It looks like I'm the one to finally capture the Shadow and his apprentice as a bonus." The Inquisitor said.

The Zabrak set his apprentice down and growled. "If you think this will be easy then you're mistaken." Third Brother chuckled. 

Ezra watched the exchange from the floor. Maul had pulled out his lightsaber and activated it and snarled at the Inquisitor with a challenge in his eyes. Third Brother glared at the Zabrak.

Then their sabers finally clashed, red against red.

Maul ducked as the Inquisitor's lightsaber swung close to head. The Zabrak landed a kick on the Third Brother's chest, he fell back slightly but was back to the fight almost immediately.

Ezra tried to stand up but fell back down. The young human noticed Maul had brought his purple saber, Ezra crawled over to reach it. Once he grabbed it he tried to stand up again, this time being able to stand.

He wobbled a bit but activated his purple lightsaber and joined the fight.

Third Brother's saber had only one blade and technically he was fighting against three.

The human realized he was at a disadvantage. So he did the logical and ran.

The Zabrak was about to chase the man down but Ezra stopped him. "He's running, master. That means we won, we don't have to chase him." The boy said.

Maul stared at him. "Don't you want revenge?" He asked.

Ezra shook his head. "He didn't do much to me. And I'm not the revengeful type like you, sure justice would be nice but I just wanna get back to the ship." He said.

Maul smiled. "Then we shall leave. But next time I'd rather kill him, I get bored when I don't have any challenges. No offense Ezra." The boy shrugged, "Okaaayyy. Come on, let's get back to the _Nightbrother_ I need to take a long relaxing nap."

The Zabrak chuckled. "Then you shall."

 

 

**_______________________**

 

 

The Third Brother hit the console in anger.

He had failed his mission. Darth Maul, the Shadow still lived and had a _apprentice._

_Lord Vader will not be pleased when I inform him._

Seventh Sister rested her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll kill that Zabrak soon enough and you will take that boy as your apprentice. But first we need to inform our Master of this new development." Third Brother nodded.

The human sighed. "Then we'll have to inform our brothers and sisters. We won't be the only ones to hunt them and perhaps not the ones to bring them before our Masters." 

The Mirialan woman grinned. "Then we'll have some competition, so what? The boy will be easy to corrupt and Maul will finally die." She said.

Third Brother grinned back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but it keep logging me out and this was the best I could do. But otherwise I think it's okay.
> 
> Comments are appreciated and thanks for reading so far!

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are probably going to hate me but if you can't tell that was Kanan.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated and thanks for reading!


End file.
